


Friend or Alpha

by skargasm



Series: Love, Creeper Wolf [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Scott thinks he's finally getting to the truth.
Series: Love, Creeper Wolf [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631812
Comments: 25
Kudos: 243
Collections: Ficlets: Stories from 100 to 1000 words





	Friend or Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Er, firstly apologies to any Scott McCall fans! I wasn't a HUGE Teen Wolf fan by the time Theo and the Dread Doctors were introduced, but I was pissed at how he doubted Stiles after everything they'd been through! I also blame the frankly menacing picture of Scott I saw on the internet which I used for the mini banner!
> 
> Secondly, I would like to say thank you to all of you guys for the kudos and the comments - you have adopted this series of ficlets in a way I would never have imagined and it means the world to me! 
> 
> More Mama Hale coming up soon, no doubt - she crashed this whole thing with a vengeance and seems to be running things now!
> 
> * * *

[ ](https://imgur.com/MLfEPcl)

* * *

”Scott, I know this might surprise you, but I do _actually_ have classes to attend. I was in the middle of a presentation for God’s sake!” 

“Would you be complaining if it was Peter who called?”

“Dude! I thought we had dealt with all of that!” Scott watched as Stiles threw himself onto the sofa, dumping his backpack on the floor. It looked incongruous next to Stiles’ smart suit and crisp white shirt, but it was also the only thing he really felt he recognised in his friend. Stiles had changed.

“We did talk, yes.” Scott took a deep breath. “But I’ve done some thinking since then and this situation isn’t sitting right with me.”

“Okay, fine. Am I allowed to ask what’s bugging you the most?”

“Look, Stiles, you’re a good guy. And you’ve always stood by my side but – even you have to admit that you’ve distanced yourself from us since you went to college. And maybe since you’ve been seeing Peter.”

“Scott, where is this coming from? The last time we spoke, I thought things were good. What changed?”

The sound of the front door opening stopped Scott from replying and he turned expectantly towards the living room door. 

“Sorry I’m late Scott – I was giving Liam a ride to lacrosse practice.”

“Who the hell are you?”

“Stiles, this is Theo – he’s joined my Pack.”

“What? When did this happen?”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here for your last visit. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Theo held out his hand in greeting and Scott noted Stiles’ hesitation in accepting. 

“Sorry, dude, I’ve heard absolutely nothing about you.”

“No need to be aggressive, Stiles.”

“Aggressive?”

“Theo has given me a new perspective on things – he has no history to cloud his judgement.”

“ _Cloud his judgement?_ Scott, I don’t understand what’s going on.” Scott leaned against one of the armchairs.

“It’s really simple, Stiles. You don’t seem to have any real ties to our Pack – you’re not even a supernatural. As a human, you don’t necessarily feel the same loyalties as the rest of us. And can you truly say you’ve been a good friend to Scott in recent months?” Scott nodded along with Theo’s words. Ever since he had been bitten, Scott had been waiting for his best friend to break free from all of this – who would _choose_ to be part of all of this?

“That’s ridiculous – Scott, I cannot believe you’re listening to this crap! I’ve been by your side, **ON** your side since all of this began – why would I walk away now? I don’t know this Theo person, but I do know you – and you know me – this cannot be happening!” Stiles began to pace around the room.

“Stiles – what Theo is saying makes sense. And I know how deeply you feel for Peter.”

“We’ve been over this.”

“Were you going to call Talia Hale and request a conclave?” Theo had suggested that he throw the question in with no preamble to enable him to read Stiles’ responses better.

“What?”

“Just answer the question, Stiles! Were you going to ask Talia Hale to come back from New York and convene a meeting of the Packs?”

“Scott – “

“If I’m your Alpha, why would you go behind my back like that?”

“No loyal member of the Pack would do such a thing.”

“Will you shut up? I mean, who the hell are you dude? And just what happened to _your_ pack?”

“Stiles – Theo said you would try to make me doubt him, but I didn’t believe it.” Scott shook his head in disappointment. “He ‘s been through a lot – his pack, his _sister_ were killed by hunters and he barely made it out alive. He came to Beacon Hills for sanctuary.”

“Yeah? And he just _happened_ to be the only one who made it out alive? Open your eyes, Scott – he’s poisoning your mind against me!”

“Why would I do that, Stiles? What could I possibly have to gain from revealing the truth?”

“The truth? You wouldn’t know the truth if – “

“Were you going to Talia Hale?”

“Yes, but not the way he’s making it sound! I wanted to see if we could find a way to exist peaceably together and I thought Talia – “

“Talia Hale is only interested in taking over **my** pack! How could you do this, Stiles? How could you betray me like this?” Unable to stand to look at his best friend, Scott turned away.

“I would never betray you!”

“Huh!”

“Did you know about Lydia – about her relationship with Derek?”

“Who told you – “

“I did. I wanted to prove to Scott that he could trust me, that I would be a valuable member of the Pack. So before I introduced myself, I did my research.”

“You’ve been _spying_ on us? Scott, who is this guy – why would you trust him over your friends?”

“I’m not as stupid as you think. Deaton vouched for Theo.”

“Oh great – the enigmatic Deaton!”

“I know you’ve never liked Deaton but he’s been good to me. He warned me, said you and Lydia might feel you’ve outgrown me – Theo just confirmed what Deaton said.”

“Oh, just a little convenient there!”

“Enough, Stiles. I thought I could be your friend and your alpha but Theo was right – you don’t have the well-being of the pack in mind. You – I thought we’d be friends forever man.”

“So did I. And I can't believe you're throwing it away on the word of this stranger and _Deaton_. Are you _really_ doing this?”

“I don't have a choice, Stiles. It looks like I can’t be your friend **or** your alpha. Theo – see him out.” Scott watched as Theo took Stiles by the arm and pulled him from the room. Scott fell back into the armchair, head falling into his hands. He hoped he’d done the right thing.

* * *


End file.
